Venom Blood
by PaperFox19
Summary: Venom wishes to take hold of Spiderman and never be separated from him. So he returns to the blood and turns Spiderman into a more dangerous hero. Ultimate Spiderman Verse warning yaoi in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Body Mod AU

Pairing:Peter/Danny

Do not read if you do not like

Venom Blood

Venom wishes to take hold of Spiderman and never be separated from him. So he returns to the blood and turns Spiderman into a more dangerous hero. Ultimate Spiderman Verse

Chap 1 Venom Form

Spiderman, Iron Fist, Nova, White Tiger, and Powerman faced off against Venom. The symbiote was born from the rage and darkest desires from Spiderman's DNA. It sought to return to its original form but each time it tried to take over Spiderman his friends interfered. The monstrous creature growled and realized what he could do. Sending out a whip like tentacle he scattered the team of young heroes.

Venom turned its sights on Iron Fist. It sent a deadly blow straight at the teen. Spiderman's eyes widened and quickly dove in front of Iron Fist and performed a block, the attack grazed Spiderman's cheek leaving a wide cut. Venom took its chance and dove for Spiderman. It took hold of him and began to seep inside his body.

Spiderman screamed in pain and his friends tried to help but soon it was too late Venom had infected Spiderman from the inside. The symbiote covered the male's body and grew and grew until he became his monstrous form. "We are Venom!" Venom shouted and began to attack those nearest him. His dark claws swept out sending his teammates scattering to find an opening.

Iron Fist eyes the roaring creature. 'He seems at war with himself Peter may still be in there!' Iron Fist channeled his strength and flew at Venom focusing on trying to stun the male in hopes of bringing him back to Fury and see if there was a way to restore Spiderman's control. Venom was not so easily beaten now with Spiderman's body he had the spider sense and the reflexes to handle anything they threw at him.

Venom's claw grabbed Powerman and used him like a mace and threw him into Nova and White Tiger. Iron Fist dodged Venom's claws and hit him hard in the gut only to be absorbed partially into the creature's body. "Spiderman get control of yourself you are stronger then the symbiote." Iron fist struggled in Venom's hold, Venom growled his tongue sneaked out and licked Iron Fist's cheek before the long tongue slithered under the male's mask.

Nova took his chance at Venom's distraction, he fired a blast that passed right through him and destroyed the support bar to fire escape that Harry and Mary Jane were hiding on. Venom hissed and a large creak could be heard, the fire escape broke and Harry fell back screaming for help. 'Harry!' Spiderman's thoughts reacted and Venom's claw reached out and grabbed Harry from falling to his death.

Venom sat Harry down, the young teen stared in shock and his body shook in fear at Venom's presence. "Get back!" Iron Fist and Powerman shouted before they tackled Venom away from the boy. Venom snarled and sent them flying. He slammed Iron Fist into the wall and growled, Iron Fist shivered in a mix of emotions. "Don't let it control you it's a just a small part of you. You're better than it."

The monstrous form began to twist and reform. Soon Spiderman was wearing a black suit version of his costume. Spiderman released Iron Fist the symbiote shredding the male's clothes leaving him naked. His soft uncut cock was visible and his shaven crotch had the other's looking at him in shock. "What it's a monk thing?"

Spiderman collapsed against the naked monk the symbiote slithering back into Peter's body. "We need to get him to Fury." Powerman came up and lifted Spiderman up. "We also need to get you a covering." Iron Fist didn't cover up he had no shame in his nudity, he was more worried about Peter. S.H.I.E.L.D showed up and took care of the damages.

Peter was taken from the team and placed in a holding cell reinforced that could handle the Hulk. "Is this really necessary he's still a part of the team." Iron Fist said wearing a speedo.

"This Venom inside of him could be more dangerous than the Hulk, if he can't control it we need to put him down or lock him up." Fury said and went to make preparations. Iron Fist felt his heart break as he stared at his teammate and friend. "How could this happen?"

Back at Harry's place

Harry found a small piece of Venom left he collected it. 'Guess it doesn't hurt to have a few extra friends.'

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Slash Angst

Pairing: Danny/Peter/Venom

Do not read if you do not like

Apart of my rare pairing project anti uke project and harem project

Venom Blood

Chap 2 Control or Deals

Peter was shifting back and forth between Venom and himself. As Venom he struck out trying to bust out of the prison he was placed in, as Peter Parker he tried to think of a way out of it. The two sides also began to have a loud argument which Fury had so graciously aired for the whole team to hear.

"Why do you resist? Give in and our power will be complete!" Venom hissed.

"I resist cause you are gonna hurt people I care about." Peter shouted.

"You think they care about us!? They put us in a cell! A Prison!" Venom hissed out and began attacking the nearest wall with his claws. Peter reverted back.

"They put ME in a cell because of YOU!" Peter shouted and tried to focus on keeping his human form. It lasted for a mere few minutes before Venom seeped out and began to take control.

"We are one and the same! I am your darkest desires! The part of you, you try to hold back but no longer!" Venom took control again and peered out through the reinforced window. Iron Fist, Powerman, and Nova stood watching the whole scene. "You struggle to protect them!" He slammed his fists against the glass. "We have always been alone, you know no one cares about you that's why we were a solo act."

Peter didn't speak again only fight against Venom but it was a slowly losing battle. Iron Fist turned to Fury; who remained out of sight from the symbiote. "We have to do something fast he's losing."

"There's nothing we can do we had our scientists scanned Venom's body while in the cell. He's infected every part of him even his heart, trying to remove the symbiote now he'll tear Parker inside out fighting." Fury said and he pulled out his gun. "As much as it pains me to lose such a great potential hero he must be taken care of."

Danny's eyes widened behind his mask, he quickly moved in front of Fury. "Wait! Let me talk to him, I think I can help him control it." He looked around at stunned faces. "I could feel Venom's emotions when he took me over I know what's going on inside its head maybe I can help break through and help Peter get control."

"If you go in you don't come out unless he has control, you willing to risk that." Fury said and without hesitation he nodded.

"I understand."

Fury opened up a control panel and pressed a button; electric probes came out of the walls of the cell and struck Venom, the fused male fell to his knees, and the probes shocked him again and again until Venom receded, leaving Peter worn and panting. The door opened and Iron Fist entered the door closing and locking shut behind him.

Danny walked up to Peter taking off his mask and moving to eye level. "Peter it's me Danny. Can you hear me?"

In a dark voice Peter responded. "We hear you…"

Peter looked at him his eyes growing dark. "Peter listen to me you are strong, and you aren't alone anymore." Danny gathered his chi and tried to enter Peter's mind, a similar trick to walk into someone's dreams, with Peter's mind at war it was easy to slip in but what he saw in Peter's mind was not so easy to take.

Peter was being swallowed up by Venom, the creature making him think of his pain and his sorrow. The loss of his uncle, being bullied by Flash, ditching his friends to be Spiderman, lying to his aunt, the rage of holding back his gift, the news always slamming him, the inner turmoil of hiding his secret from everyone he cared about to protect them, and them thinking he's a horrible person; all these thoughts spilled out of the symbiote and like a tsunami it crashed into Danny.

"You aren't alone!" Danny shouted and a golden light ripped through the dark memories. Venom hissed, and Peter's good memories came out in spades; memories of his aunt and uncle all the good times they shared, memories of Harry and Mary Jane, how they always stuck by him, all the people he saved. Iron Fist blushed as memories of joining the team and meeting him their interactions seemed to have such a powerful feel to them.

Venom was pushed back and Danny pulled Peter to him. In their astral state they were very much naked, Danny held Peter close to him not shying away, he glared as Venom reformed. "You think you've won, you can't be here forever we will be together you can't stop us!"

Danny looked from Venom to Peter. "I'll offer you a deal."

Venom smirked. "What could you offer us?"

"I'll give you anything." Danny said and Peter let out a soft whimper.

"No…" Peter whispered but Danny didn't hear him.

"Then we choose you!" Venom slithered over to Danny and hands began to molest the blonde. "You will belong to us."

"What?!" Danny gasped and shivered slightly in disgust from Venom's touch.

"We both want you, one of us has more emotional desires, but we both want you. So if you want to offer us anything then give us you." Venom grabbed Peter by the hair. "He can rule so long as he doesn't get angry, then I'll slip out in some way. He can control our power if he can handle it, and all you have to do is be ours."

"What would you want me to do?" Danny spoke. 'I can get Peter out of this help him control Venom, I can!'

"When we say strip you strip, if we want to lick touch do anything our heart desires, you will obey."

"Danny don't…" Peter said and Venom tightened his grip, making the boy wince.

"I will belong to you." Danny said and kissed Peter's lips. Venom slipped into Peter and Danny was pushed out of the male's mind.

Venom sank into Peter's form and Danny helped him up. Danny gave the others a thumbs up and Fury waited a bit before opening the door. Peter was taken to the med wing by Danny. No one knew the deal that was struck, only that Peter had some control of Venom.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Dom Dub Con Strip

Pairing: Danny/Peter/Venom

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 3 Obedience

Danny stayed close to Peter's side, and the two spent more and more time together. Everyday Danny and Peter would meditate together, it was a way of keeping calm and collected. They would also spar together, Peter trying to gain control of Venom's power. He was stronger, and a little faster and his reflexes were sharper.

At Lunch Sam tried to flick a spoon full of mashed potatoes at Peter, and Peter was able to catch it with his spoon and flick it back smacking him in the face. Luke and Danny laughed and Peter smirked at him, Sam glared back.

During training, Peter used his web shooters with his right hand, and venom webbing with his left. With a little focus he could have the symbiote cover his body like armor, changing his suit into black suit Spiderman. In this state Peter found he could manifest some weapons from his suit, like a whip or a blade, or make his hand sharp like claws.

Even Fury had to admit the kid seemed to be more skilled with Venom apart of him, but he also saw the potential danger so he made some preparations just in case.

Danny was also keeping his end of the bargain with Venom. He would leave the Shield Base and go to Peter's house and sneak into his room. "You're late." Danny saw Peter sitting on his bed, and Peter's eyes were cold and dark and he knew Venom was in charge right now. "Strip, and get ready to be punished, do not be late again."

"I will try." Iron Fist said and removed his mask, he peeled off his outfit exposing his sexy body, his cock was already semi hard. He moved across Peter's lap and assumed the position.

"Such a good little slut you are, you've learned your place quite well, we are pleased." Venom's voice made Danny shiver, as much as he wanted to admit it he loved being dominated it wasn't Venom it was Peter's touch that got him excited, but if he said that out loud who knows what Venom would do. He could tell the difference between them, when Peter touched him it was strong, searching, looking to share pleasure between them, Venom's touch was lustful seeking only his own pleasure, to dominate and control. It dawned on Danny that Peter had to have this in him to, but with Venom there was no reason it was pure lust, with Peter there was a loving heart guiding it.

Venom was controlling Peter's body for now , he wanted to play with Danny and he would have his turn. He was going to punish him for being late a traditional punishment one to cause pain and humiliate, a spanking.

Venom brought his hand down across Danny's firm ass earning a gasp from the monk. "Count them out slut."

Smack! "Ahh one!" Venim smirked and licked his lips.

Smack. "Two!" Smack "Three!" Smack "Four!" Smack "Five!" The swats continued till the count of 10.

Venom was strong and his ass was already starting to sting from the swats. "That's enough punishment." Peter said his voice sounding normal. "Get on the bed!" Venom snapped and Danny was quick to obey. Peter stood up and began to remove his night clothes. The T-shirt came off and Danny eyed Peter's well muscled body.

The boxers were next and Peter's hard cock sprang up. Danny's cock twitched at the sight of his arousal, and the brunette smirked. "Come here and get my cock nice and wet." Danny obeyed and crawled on his hands and knees to the edge of the bed His face was right in front of Peter's cock, he opened his mouth and Venom thrust his cock in, Danny gagged slightly but soon relaxed his throat.

Peter rubbed the back of Danny's head apologetically not wanting to choke his friend, Danny understood and began bobbing his head licking and sucking on Peter's cock. 'This is Peter's cock, I'm sucking Peter off.' He thought over and over like a mantra.

"You're such a good obedient little slut, you really love us don't you." Venom said, and Danny had to fight back a glare. 'I love Peter.' He thought and continued with his task. "No need to respond we already know, and we love you to." Venom said with a dark laugh and Danny blushed. He didn't know if Venom was lying, making fun of him, or telling what was in Peter's heart.

Venom made a tentacle and had it slither to Danny's ass. It wormed it's way deep into Danny's body, causing the blonde to moan around his stiff cock. "We'll be taking your ass. Don't resist us and you may even feel pleasure."

The tentacle fucked Danny's ass hungrily at first then it started to go slow, caressing his insides and rubbing his sweet spot. 'Oh Peter!' Danny thought knowing it was his hand at this. Venom growled and pulled him off his cock. "Don't get cocky bitch!" Venom snarled and forced Danny onto his back. The tentacle retracted leaving Danny open and empty inside.

Venom buried Peter's cock deep into his ass in one thrust, Danny cried out in pain mixed pleasure. 'It's Peter's cock, his cock!' He felt a tear drop fall on his cheek, Peter's left eye was crying. Danny reached up and caressed his cheek. "I'm ok." He said and Venom took hold after that. He gripped Danny's hips and began fucking him hard, his balls spanking Danny's ass with each thrust.

"Ahhh ahhh mmmmm ahh." Danny moaned and he fisted his Peter's sheets. "Fuck to much I'm cumming!"

Venom laughed and had his symbiote tentacle coil around the base of his cock binding him from release. "No please!" Danny moaned and whimpered as his release was cut off. Venom continued to laugh as he drove Peter's arousal into him. With a low moan he came, and Venom amplified Peter's potency flooding Danny's ass with more cum than imagined.

"Clean yourself up and get out." Venom said and he receded into Peter's mind and the tentacle released Danny's cock. Peter pulled out and his cum spilled out and made a puddle on his bed. Danny tried to get up but he was sore, and standing up had Peter's cum spilling out and running down his legs. Peter came up behind him and held him to him. "Stay let me take care of you." Peter said and his hand slid down towards Danny's cock.

"I have to leave." Danny said but Peter held onto him.

"I don't care what Venom says, I want you to stay and I want to give you pleasure." Peter said and he began to fondle Danny's cock. Danny moaned and with little coaxing he came spraying his cum all over Peter's hand and floor. Danny watched as Peter brought his hand to his lips and began to lick it clean. 'Maybe Venom was right, Peter does love me.'

"I'll stay, I gave myself to you, both of you if you want me to stay I'll happily obey." Danny said and his body gave out and Peter brought him back to bed, Danny closed his eyes and fell asleep in Peter's arms.

To be continued


End file.
